


Caught

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker catches Reed watching him. (08/10/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This started as a 300 word drabble-ish (my own word for it), and so many people, okay it was more like 3, asked for more, I decided to give it a try. Thanks for all the support.  
  
Beta: Kim for grammar, phrasing and everything that makes a tale work. Thank you for all your hard work and advice. The words of praise were wonderful to have. Thanks also to Limits for sexual content.  


* * *

Damn!

There was that smile, a flash of teeth, cocky, like he knows I'm watching. And I am. I hate getting caught. It's so bloody embarrassing.

Well, great just great. He's coming over here and I know he's going to give me a hard time about watching him. It's the watching that does me in. Time to smile, act like I was staring at the wall and not Trip. Does he have to sit on the table, in front of me, his crotch at eye level? That's just not fair. God! That smile again, and he's asking me if I needed anything, and he winks, like he knows.

Lie number one; I don't need anything. Lie number two; I don't need company. Lie number three; I don't want to bend Trip over this table and sink myself into him until we both can't breathe, until his body turns to jelly under mine and the only thing he can do is moan my name.

Oh God, he saw, he looked down and saw and now that grin is stretched from ear to ear. Cocky smile, cocky- The things I could do to that cock, lick it, suck it, make it weep with desire, dance under my touch. And then he leans in and I feel his breath hot in my ear, his lips electric on my skin and I hear his voice, hardly above a whisper.

"9:00, my place if you want a peek at what you're starin' so hard at."

Then his teeth nip my ear lobe and I lose it right there, in mess hall, in my uniform, in front of Trip. And I swear Trip is drinking in my reaction like a humming bird to nectar. I open my eyes and his eyes, blue, like the clearest summer sky meet mine, and I know I haven't been the only one watching.

I wonder as he smiles at me, how long it is until I get that peek.

Trip smiles wider and I swear he comes close to laughing at me, his eyes full of mirth and hands me a padd.

"You may want to cover up."

I don't bother to look down; I just give Trip a hard look and take the padd. I tear my eyes away from Trip. I don't want him to see past the glare. I look around the room, there is no one near us now, and I have a very Trip-like idea. I stand and place my hands on his thighs, and push his legs apart lean in. Slowly I let my right hand trail up his leg, until my thumb brushes his erection, and I know I have his full, undivided attention. I continue to caress him, my actions hidden by my body and I take one last look around the room; for once, no one is paying attention to their senior officers, and I lean closer and very quickly lick his bottom lip.

The sound he makes is glorious, and I swear his eyes roll back in his head. Revenge is sweet.

"I do hope there is an extra padd available for your use." I tell him, and that thought about bending him over the table flares up again. It's all I can do to turn and walk away, not to unzip his uniform, push it down past his hips and kiss every inch of skin. But I have my control back, so I walk away and hope he's wondering if I will show up tonight. I know I'll come— to his quarters and at his hands. I just have to find some way to waste two hours and fifteen minutes until I get my peek.

I hold the padd in front of me as I leave of the mess hall and hope no one needs my immediate attention. I make my way to the lift and as the door opens, I hear Trip call my name. In a heartbeat he is next to me in the lift holding my arm, his breath hissing in my ear as the door closes.

"What was that all about?"

I look calmly at him. "I could ask you the same Commander." I know my expression is cold, but the gall of the man, to be angry when he had started this. I hold his gaze in mine as the lift closes behind us.

He actually seems at a loss for words, which is a first for my Trip. His grip on my arm lessens, then fades as he lets go and steps away from me. He runs his fingers through his hair, mussing it, and he looks incredible with his hair going different directions. It looks like he just stepped out of bed. Delicious.

I tell the lift to go to my floor, which also is where Trip's quarters are.

"Were you just," I pause and struggle for the right words, "toying with me?" I end up asking, even though I tried to avoid those very words.

Trip exhales quickly like he's been holding his breath and he looks straight at me, "No, god no Malcolm, I just didn't think-" and he pauses. " I just didn't think." The expression on his face makes my heart lurch; no one should feel that much pain over me.

We haven't even slept together and we're having a row. How typical it is for me to push people away before the possibilities are even known. I am not letting this one slip away from me. I reach out and take one of Trip's hands in my own and bring his palm to my lips, kissing the surface.

"Let it go Trip. It's not important. I think I surprised you." I kiss his palm again, my lips falling on the calluses and take the tip of his thumb into my mouth and roll my tongue around it. As the lift comes to a stop, I end the contact, nipping his thumb as the doors open.

"Do I have to wait until 9:00 to get my peek?" I ask, with a smile and hope the answer is no. I don't want this man to walk away from me, not now, not ever.

The smile on his face is answer enough.

His hands are all over me as the door to his quarters shut behind us; his lips graze my neck and my ear before settling on mine. The fire of this touch threatens to consume me. I turn our bodies until his is pressed against the wall and I hold him with my body, my hands in his hair holding him for a long, slow kiss.

My tongue finds his and the fire begins anew, curling up my body as I learn his taste. His arms wrap around my waist and his hands slide down to my ass pulling me closer and he makes that sound again, low in his throat. I deepen the kiss, possessing him, making him moan louder and I thrust my hips against his.

I want out of this uniform. I want to be clean before we become lovers. The residue of the mess hall incident is drying and sticky on my skin. I break the kiss and lean my head against his.

"Let's clean up." I tell him and moan as he rubs his cock against mine in small circular motions, holding my hips tight to his. Every nerve is on fire and I sink against him, my head falling to his shoulder. I breathe in his scent, memorize the texture of his skin with my tongue.

I can't think. I can hardly breathe as Trip holds me, and it seems like time slows down. All that I can feel is Trip; it's like all I've ever known is this man. God, I never thought it could feel this good, this right. Then his hand is on my cock, rubbing through the heavy fabric, his finger's curling around to hold me.

I feel his hair slip out of my hands as his slides down my body and I watch in disbelief as he pulls my zipper down with his teeth. His hands quickly tug on the fabric, pulling it low enough to free my cock. With out a word he lowers his mouth onto the sticky mess, and I have to brace myself against the wall as he begins lick me clean. His hands are cupped around my balls, holding me still for his tongue. He pulls away after a few mindless minutes. Mindless on my part.

He stands up again, slowly, rubbing his body against mind and I wonder when I lost control of this, of us, and I find I don't care, not one bloody bit.

I feel his breath in my ear. "Shower?" he asks, and I can only nod and follow him as he leads me into the bathroom. While the water heats, he undresses me; his calloused hands on my neck, my back, and his lips follow the path his hands have laid.

When steam begins to billow around us, he opens the door, ushering me into the warm spray. Within minutes he joins me, and I finally have my peek; my cock leaps at the sight of Trip. Bronzed skin, defined abs, pectorals, defined everything. A beautiful cock jutting from his body. Exquisite.

A smile grows on his face and then he pushes me under the water. He tilts my head back, running his fingers through my hair, his lips at the hollow of my throat. His tongue is on my skin, tracing a path up the side of my neck, and his breath caresses my ear.

"Let me wash you Malcolm." He says, more a statement than question and I nod. He steps away from me and I close my eyes, waiting. Next I feel his fingers on my scalp, massaging, his fingers curling around my head. I never imagined my Trip would want to do this; the act is so intimate, so erotic and I lean into the caress. Too soon he's done and leaning my head back, his fingers helping to wash away the soap.

He rubs his thumbs over my eyes washing away the last of the soap and I open my eyes. The look on his face is revealing; I can see emotions I'm not ready to admit to and I don't think he is either. So I smile and cup my hand around the back on his neck, pulling him close.

"Am I clean enough now?" I ask and lightly touch my lips to his. Then his hands are on my shoulders, and that cocky grin is back as he turns me until my back is pressed against the tiled wall.

"I think there are a few places the require special attention." He says and begins a long agonizing trip down my body. His lips graze my shoulder, my collarbone and as arch into him when his lips close around my nipple. His teeth nip, his tongue teasing my skin. Then his lips move to my other nipple, giving it the same attention and his lips continues sliding down, nipping, kissing, licking my skin; then his mouth is on my cock.

I'm sure I moan his name and then I'm lost, lost in the feel of this, the feel of my fantasy coming true. Lost as his tongue pushes against my cock, lost as he takes my cock deep into his mouth, lost as he sucks. I don't know how I'm still standing; don't know how my legs are supporting my weight.

I feel Trip's hand on my ankle, lifting my foot and placing it on his shoulder. I let him position me, spreading my legs wider. His hands are on my ass, his fingers tracing my skin and then- Oh God, his tongue is pushing into me, then licking and pushing deeper. His hand is on my cock, matching the thrusts of his tongue.

I moan his name again and he pushes his tongue deeper, harder, his face pressed against me, his body supporting my weight, as I begin to slide down the slick wall. I feel as sharp sting as he slaps my ass and he chuckles and kisses away the sting.

"No passing out in pleasure." He tells me, and I am like putty in his hands as he turns me to face the wall. I will follow this man forever, as long as he never stops touching me. I let him set my foot on the side of the shower, giving him access once again to my ass, and then his body is pressed against mine, his cock at my opening.

His hands hold mine against the tile as he slowly pushes his cock into me, centimeters a time. He takes his time, letting my body relax around his, then another centimeter, our breath harsh over the sound of the running water. At last, he is sheathed inside me; I can feel the pulse of his cock, the heat of his body and then he pulls out, just a little, his hips rotating as he pushes back in. I swear he is deeper now and his hips move, circular, as he takes me. With each thrust he pulls out a little more, until after long minutes, he is pulling back until only his head is inside me and thrusting back in. I don't know if I'm making sense anymore. I hear a keening noise and I don't know if it's Trip or me. I just know my world has narrowed to the feel of Trip inside me, the feel of his cock throbbing deep inside me. Trip's hand is on my cock, matching this thrusts and I loose control, shouting his name as I come in his hand, and then he is biting my shoulder as he joins me, his cock erupting deep inside me.

I feel his body fall against mine, his breath harsh in my ear. My shoulder throbs from his teeth, and I wonder if I'll have a mark and I hope I will, so I know that this, us, really happened.

I realize the shower has turned off and I don't care. I feel Trip slip out of my body and I turn in his arms and kiss his chin, his jaw, before looking into his eyes. That look is still there, the one I'm sure is mirrored in my own eyes, and I kiss him lightly, knowing it's too soon for any kind of declaration. So I open the shower door and pull him out with me, and start drying him off with a warm towel, kissing his skin, tasting him.

As soon as Trip is dry he takes the towel from my hands and throws it on the floor.

"Damn, that was my last clean towel. I wonder how we're going to dry you off."

I point out the last remaining towel on the towel bar and laugh when Trip picks it up and throws in on top of the dirty ones.

"Like I said, how are we going to dry you off?" He steps in close to me, and his eyes are full of mischief. "I guess I'll just have to use my tongue."

And I think this is where I do pass out in pleasure.


End file.
